


Rendezvous

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Sexual Tension, alternative version of events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met on a parking lot, fucking behind everyone's backs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> i did a bad thing  
> i was tidying up the stuff on my computer and ran across a fantasy of mine from the time when i was learning how to drive;  
> this is what i managed to recover, change, translate and post

Will stopped the car at an empty parking lot. He extended his arm to turn off the radio. So did Hannibal. Their hands touched for a split second. Lecter glanced at Will but the man was too scared to return the gaze.

Lecter approached Will as they left the car. He wanted to talk, to explain something. His hand pointed at an item in the car and Hannibal began his lecture on the workings of the car. Will could barely listen. He watched Hannibal fiddle with something inside the car. Graham saw his reflection in the glass of the driver’s door. He could only pretend he was listening but he didn’t really pay attention. Will’s eyes followed mindlessly Hannibal’s hand when suddenly Lecter turned and stood up.

The proximity startled Will. He could feel the other man’s breath on his face. Both the men’s pulses were faster than usual. The tension was thick in the air and Will looked straight into Hannibal’s eyes. This time it was Lecter who avoided the eye contact. It was clear he was fighting his own demons and that a million contradictory thoughts were flowing through his mind.

Lecter seemed confused and embarrassed. There was a dilemma in his head and he could not, for the life of his, make up his mind. He swallowed and finally decided to look into Will’s eyes. There was a question in his gaze, hesitation. Will took a deep breath as the seconds appeared to last an eternity.

Eventually, Hannibal took a step closer, closing the distance between them. There was nowhere to run. Their faces almost touched but not yet. Lecter’s eyes were focused on Will’s soft and dry lips. He could see every crack, every small detail of his chin and nose.

Will gently tilted his head, wordlessly anticipating the brush of lips that happened right after. It was delicate, a mere touch that was so innocent and brief, they could convince themselves and anyone else it was an accident.

Maybe it was the fear of the consequences that made Hannibal take a step back as soon as he broke the contact. Their eyes were still partly closed and they both took deep breaths. Lecter opened his eyes to the slightly blushed face in front of him. Will felt a chill puff of air as Hannibal breathed out.

Graham was about to open his mouth to say something, speak for his actions and explain himself but he was interrupted with a kiss. At first, they were only brushing their lips against each other. Hannibal placed his palm on Will’s heated cheek while Graham put his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

Lecter turned Will so that Graham would be leaning against the car door, feeling as in zero gravity. He read about such a feeling only in stupid and outdated books; he never believed that’s what he would really feel. Will never suspected he would believe such bullshit. Those books were for lonely, miserable and pathetic housewives.

Lecter grabbed Will’s waist and the touch almost burned through the man’s clothes. Will ran his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, slightly longer than his and coloured with gray. The kiss they shared was gradually becoming more passionate. Then, Lecter’s hand wandered lower to begin unbuttoning the shirt Will was wearing. When he reached the third button, Graham shoved Lecter, who acted surprised and confused.

Will looked around. He ran through his hair to make it seem less like a mess and watched Hannibal do the same. The men were slowly accepting the fact that this is not any form of destiny or fate. They were hiding and running away from the truth.

Then, Graham realised this is their chance at being happy and truly sated, even if for a shortest while. The regret disappeared from his face as he knew whatever step was there to take had been already taken. Will approached Hannibal again, grabbed his hand and led them to the car. The door being open, Will kissed Hannibal one more time, with more certainty. Then, he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and took care of Hannibal’s clothing. Their shirts were thrown at the driver’s seat.

Lecter once again got a hold of Will’s slim waist and shoved him inside the car. The two men were lying quite uncomfortably on the backseats when Hannibal began kissing Will’s bare chest. The air wasn’t chilly but shivers ran through their bodies as they touched and caressed each other’s skin.

Lecter paused for a second their moment of electrified intimacy to close the car door and when he glanced back at Will, he smiled. Graham rose slightly to kill his hunger for the psychiatrist’s lips. They tasted each other and hoped the evening would be imprinted on their brains forever.

Hannibal began unbuckling his trousers and heard a soft gasp coming from Will’s mouth. Graham knew what was coming and had prepared himself for this opportunity but the reality of it actually happening somehow overwhelmed him. He reached for his own zipper and slowly lifted his hips, allowing Hannibal to yank them.

When they were fully naked Will pressed his palm against Hannibal’s hairy breast to make him hold on for a minute longer. There was confusion, shame and doubt in Will’s eyes and mind. He wanted it. He had wanted it since a long time. The realisation was sudden and unexpected but Will was aware of his feelings for Hannibal.

Lecter heard his partner’s heartbeat and stroked his cheek lovingly. This was ugly. It wasn’t elegant and it would not take a lot of time. But one does not look a gift horse in the mouth. Graham was conscious that Hannibal was probably breaking his own rule, or rules, deciding to make love to him on the backseat of a car, on an abandoned parking lot, in the middle of nowhere.

Fear left Will’s eyes and the man’s lips began looking hungrily for attention. Hannibal kissed him, nibbled his lower lip and bit the upper one. They moaned, lost in the heat of the moment, until Lecter grabbed a small bottle he had bought immediately after Will hung up a few days before.

Their reunion was inevitable. After Will had told Hannibal he didn’t want to think about him anymore, Lecter considered turning himself in. That would save Will the trouble if he ever needed to find him again. But the heartbreak he felt made him weak and he decided to flee and hide.

After a few months, he began calling Will but would hang up immediately after he heard Will say ‘hello’. Then, Graham realised who the caller was and when the anger and annoyance faded within him, he started telling Lecter about his life. He continued talking to a void, like he was writing a diary. Surprisingly enough, it helped both sides of the line. The therapy was resumed.

Lecter’s jaw almost dropped to the floor when Will proposed a secret meeting. He admitted that he was aware Lecter could not possibly trust him, having been already betrayed by the profiler, but the offer was there, should Lecter ever want to accept.

Now, the time they had spent separately felt like never taking place. It appeared to Hannibal that he managed to solve the equations and the mystery of manipulating the fourth dimension.

Lecter opened the bottle with lube and coated his fingers with the liquid. He’d done it before, or at least read about it; his experience was obvious. One finger began warming Will up before the main event. It circled Graham’s entrance and then went inside till the knuckle. Will tried to remain calm and sought Lecter’s lips once more as he was penetrated.

The second finger made the stretch wider and Will felt an uncomfortable pressure. Nevertheless, he focused on the velvet skin under his fingertips as he traced paths against Hannibal’s chest. The passion expanded within Lecter and he lost control over his heartbeat.

Soon, the fingers were withdrawn and Will nodded to express his acquiescence. Hannibal was slow and tender but his penis pushed against Will’s inner walls and stretched him unbelievably. Graham wondered where did gay men find pleasure in this act? He knew he couldn’t. The thick piece of man’s flesh filled him and he found not even one positive aspect. Then, Lecter broke the eye contact and kissed him. That was it. The distraction he needed from the cruelty happening down below his pelvis.

There was more pressure with every second and more cock filling him. The feeling that he would be split in half clouded his mind but he saw a few advantages of this kind of death.

The moment appeared surreal, though. Graham had to pinch himself and blink to come to terms with the very much real aspect of the situation he found himself in. Hannibal Lecter was penetrating him. His former psychiatrist’s dick was buried in his anus after he had willingly agreed to this. The sole meeting was his own idea. Now he was faced with the consequences.

The thoughts stopped instantly when a jolt of pleasure made Will buckle his hips forward. He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling depraved of air. Lecter smirked and grunted. He was terribly uncomfortable and the position was far from ideal but he still could not complain. He could not care less about the circumstances.

Hannibal repeated his thrust and hit the exact spot inside Will again. And again. Graham grasped at Lecter’s biceps, not sure if he wanted to stop the man or beg for more. The only thing he knew at the moment was that whatever Hannibal was doing to him felt good. The whirlwind of passion began to spin and Lecter’s thrusts became greater in force. Will was being pounded into and his self seemed to him to have escaped for a while. The only thing he felt was extreme pleasure. It was not at all like making love to a woman. His dick was aching but another part of his body was being taken care of and he expected to come in a moment.

It wasn’t until Will parked the car in front of his house when a particular thought paid him a visit – the inside of the car may still carry a smell of his and Hannibal’s semen. He didn’t care. He got out of the car and entered the house. The lights were off.

Graham knew he would never forget that night. He returned home tired, still somewhat aroused. Molly was already sleeping in their bed.


End file.
